


A Very Long Night

by Plodder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fail sex, M/M, Quinlan just wants to have a good night, Teenage Anakin has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plodder/pseuds/Plodder
Summary: Quinlan Vos wants to show poor Obi-Wan a good time.  There are complications.





	A Very Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> I like these two together, there's not enough of it!  
> Also wanted to try writing something a bit light hearted.

“Blast, Kriff, and Damn.” 

Obi-Wan leaned up against the closed door of his quarters, slid down, and sat in a heap on the floor. Normally a cooperative, rule-following Jedi, he wanted to push the council out an airlock. They just didn’t understand his padawan. Anakin was so strong in the force, already an excellent pilot, skilled with a saber, a bit boisterous and iconoclastic for sure, but still a good apprentice. This time he had to listen to their 85th complaint about droid parts missing from the hangers. He tried to explain how useful Anakin’s modified droids were, but they weren’t having it. 

The topic of all this discourse was, of course, nowhere to be found. Obi-Wan supposed he was racing in the lower levels and would be there most of the night. He’d decided to turn a blind eye to this, mainly because it used up energy that’d he would otherwise spend on tormenting or fussing about his master. 

Obi-Wan supposed he should get up from the floor. As he was standing, he felt a voluble, volatile presence coming toward his quarters. Resistance would not prove useful in this circumstance, so he opened the door. 

Quinlan Vos strode in, carrying several bottles of Corellian brandy and swinging a bag of takeout. His dark braids were endearingly tied up in a ponytail. He was loudly singing a pirate shanty as he walked in.

“Kenobi, precious flower of my heart, its been too long!”

“Quinlan.” He frowned, brows downturned, lips pursed.

“Have you eaten today? No. I’m sure you haven’t. You’re clearly brooding.” 

He set the items down on the table. 

“I’ve brought things that will help.”

“I see. As charmed as I am by your pleasing company, can’t you bother Siri or Garen?”

“You’re better looking than both of them. Garen is gone, anyway. Siri’s too angry”

“I’m not angry?”

“No, you’re just adorably fussy.”

What had he gotten himself into? Obi-Wan got some glasses and poured them both a generous serving of brandy. 

“Where’s the brat? Not here I hope. You need some alcohol and time with adults. You’re getting duller and more stodgy by the second.”

“Quinlan, that’s my padawan!”

“Yeah, and he’s a possessive little creep. I mean, who wouldn’t be obsessed with you, you handsome little beast, but he should know he has to share.” 

Obi-Wan took a few large swigs of alcohol. “He’s 14 Quinlan, he has a lot to learn.”

At that moment, Obi-Wan’s neglected stomach smelled the enticing aroma of the take out and growled, loudly. 

“Well, sweet-face, it’s a good thing I can feed you” Quin said with a manic grin.

Quinlan started rifling through the cupboards and fridge. They were admittedly barren. He was going to go pick up a few things today, but well, got distracted. 

“Don’t you have any hot sauce? Hmmm. Don’t you have any food? How do you not starve? I swear you’d waste away completely if it wasn’t for me.” He got out some plates and utensils and dished out the food. 

They sat on the floor around the short table and ate and ate some more. They drank quite a bit too. Obi-Wan was feeling pleasantly tipsy and a bit unpleasantly full. He sat against the base of the sofa and leaned back, groaning. They didn’t stop drinking, however. 

“Why did you have to bring all my favorite things, you shameless reprobate? I don’t think I’ll be able to move again.”

Quin sat back beside him and poked him in the belly. 

“No one as fussy as you should be so damn good looking. I might pick you up and squeeze you”

“Don’t you dare. I’m far too full. And too hot” His face was flushed, hair damp curling at the edges. 

Quinlan found him quite delectable. “Then take off some clothes, baby.”

“If it would please you, dear”

“I think it would please both of us” 

Obi-Wan’s arms felt a bit like gelatin. He knew he’d had too much to drink, but still felt in control. He wiggled out of his robes, pulled off his under tunic, and removed his belt so he was just in his trousers. 

Much better. They moved up to the couch. He ended up with his head in Quin’s lap. Quinlan had also removed his upper layers. Interesting. They lay like this for a minute, with Quin rubbing his belly. 

“You’re so adorable. You have the most adorable stomach.” He played with his navel.

“You’re drunk.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing that you are too.” They laughed. Obi-Wan admired the sold, graceful musculature of Quin’s torso and his smooth, hairless skin. He felt pale and fuzzy in comparison, but Quin didn’t seem to mind. 

Feeling bold, Obi-wan stood up and removed his trousers and drawers. Quinlan followed wildly, like he couldn’t move fast enough. Obi-Wan pushed him back down onto the couch and straddled his lap, cupping his face. Quin gripped his hipbones hard enough to bruise. They kissed like the world was ending. 

If he hadn’t been drunk and utterly distracted, Obi-Wan would have noticed a very large disturbance in the force. A lanky disturbance a little shorter than his height, and about as big around as a pipe cleaner. His padawan had arrived unannounced and unnoticed. 

Blast and damn. 

There were hysterics. “Master you’re naked!!! And with Master Vos!!!” Anakin had turned as red as a Nabooian turnip. He was clearly enraged. 

Quinlan was laughing uncontrollably, tears running down his face. 

Obi-Wan tried to get up to comfort Anakin and realized that he was indeed, quite naked. His body’s “excitement” however, was rapidly deflating, thank the force gods. He fumbled for his trousers with lack of his usual grace. 

“Quinlan, get dressed!” 

Quinlan kept laughing, now so hard that he was barely making a sound. He complied. 

“Guess that’s my cue to leave.” After he finished dressing, Quinlan sauntered out, humming his pirate’s tune from before. 

“Master, how could you do that?” Anakin was still standing, rooted in the center of the room. There were actual tears.

“We’ve had this conversation Anakin, finding release is normal and natural”. 

He at least had his trousers and under tunic on now. It still felt like it was about a million degrees in their quarters. 

“I don’t want to you do that. Not with him or anyone!!!” 

Obi-Wan quirked his brow and tried to make his voice and presence as soothing as possible. “Come sit down Anakin. I’ll make you some tea.” 

“With 3 sugar cubes?” Anakin sniffled.

“Of course. Now focus on your feelings. Why are you so upset?” He noticed Anakin had a bag of something with him. 

“Because I brought you dinner. I’m supposed to take care of you.” He huffed. 

“Anakin, it’s rather late, and Master Vos is my friend. He can bring me dinner from time to time. We’ll have yours tomorrow.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t quite believe he was having this conversation. He wondered if other masters had arguments with their padawans about who brought them dinner. He sighed and sat beside Anakin. 

“Shall we watch some pod-racing?” Gods, what had his life come to? It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Hope you had a good time. 
> 
> I think I was a bit mean to Anakin, but I really do like him. I just imagine he was pretty dramatic as a padawan. ;).


End file.
